Heridas del pasado
by dianitamosh-withlock
Summary: MA OCC TH Rosalie ha sido herida por Emmett cuando eran adolescentes.Ella soñó a Emmett como el padre de sus hijos y su marido.Pero nada de eso paso, Los dos sufrieron con las decisiones del otro.Ahora se reencuentran 3 años después ¿El amor seguirá ahí?
1. Desición

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia. **

**Antes de que comiencen a leerla quiero aclarar ciertos dudas que pudieran surgir. **

**1) En mi país después de cursar la secundaria (3 años) viene la prepa o bachillerato (daaa ¬¬ que inteligente ¿verdad?) que es también de tres años entonces muchas veces si dicen que es de cuarto quinto o sexto corresponde a la prepa (1ro, 2do. o 3ro. respectivamente) por que es la continuación de la secundaria**

**2) En la parte donde dice que Emmett cursa otro sistema es por que hay diferentes métodos, estan los de opción técnica, los de semestres y aparte hay dos instituciones sobresalientes: el politécnico y la UNAM. y cada uno lleva diferente manera de evaluar y enseñar.**

**3) Esta ambientada en estados unidos, específicamente en Chicago, pero como no sé como manejan la escuela en EU en general pues, el sistema educativo será como en mi país**

**4)Lo que está en cursiva es: recuerdos de Rosalie o lo que escribe en su diario**

**Bien ya he acabado con mi nota kilométrica. Es que sentía que era pertinente ponerla arriba para que entendieran la lectura.**

**

* * *

**_Summary:_

_Rosalie es una chica que sufrió "mal de amores" en su adolescencia. Creía que Emmett era el elegido para ser su marido y el padre de sus hijos. Pero un día todas esas ilusiones fueron pisoteadas. A partir de ahí se volvio fría y solo usa a los hombres para su placer. Ahora le ha llegado una invitación para la reunión de ex-alumnos. Su vida esta a punto de cambiar por sus decisiones. Su profesión ya no será la misma. Cuando vuelva a ver a Emmett tras cuatro años de separación ¿Qué sucederá? ¿El amor seguirá ahí? ¿Que será lo que le depara el destino?_

_Clasificación: Ma (lemmons)_

_Ship: Rosalie/Emmett_

_OCC (todos los personajes)_

_Parejas Cannon_

* * *

—_Rosalie, Rosalie. Apurate que tenemos física.— dijo Alice histéricamente_

—_Hey, ya voy. No me presiones— dije de broma para aligerar su estrés_

_Y es que ella tenía razón de estar histérica, era nuestro primer día de clases en la preparatoria y no teníamos ni puta idea de como estaban ordenados los salones se supone que salimos del salón de historia el aula A102 y teníamos que ir al salón D3 para física ¡¿En donde rayos empiezan las 'D's aquí? Le preguntamos a unos estudiantes que se veían de quinto y nos dijeron como llegar. Tomamos nuestro lugar y sacamos nuestras carpetas. _

—_Bien señores, tendrán que formar parejas, con las que van a estar todo el año. Se que a mitad de año van a querer cambiar de pareja para estar con el novio o novia, pero no me interesa así que escojan sabiamente— dijo el profesor_

_Obviamente que me iba a quedar con Alice. _

_El laboratoria tenía mesas de ladrillo, por lo tanto estaban pegadas al piso. Eran cuatro filas y como diez u once columnas, éramos demasiados alumnos. Atrás de nosotros estaban sentados dos chavos._

—_Hey tu. ¿Eres una otaku?— _

_Sabía que no me hablaban a mí, así que no volteé, pero Alice si lo hizo._

—_Solo por que me guste el anime y tenga unos pines en mi mochila no significa que sea una otaku— ¡Muy bien hecho, los pusiste en su lugar!_

—_Claro que sí eres una otaku— dijo de nuevo el chavo_

_Yo ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ver quien era el dueño de esa voz. Tenía que ser un chavo que se sintiera superior para juzgar a las personas sin ni siquiera conocerlas. Tal vez fuera guapo pues tenía un voz grave de "no tan adolescente" y bonita. Bueno es que no había conocido personas con voces feas y que sean guapos/as._

_Luego conocí a Riley y como tres semanas después me pidió que fuera su novia. Era lindo pero era un poco santurrón para mi gusto pero tenía la cantidad de ternura un poco falta. Según me había contado una chava, la clásica chismosa del salón, Irina que yo iba a ser su primera novia. Realmente no me importo lo que me dijo y acepté._

_Pasamos un mes juntos pero toda la amistad se fue al carajo. Al convertirnos en novios, yo traté de que pasáramos más tiempo juntos y que actuara como un verdadero novio pero supongo que le incomodaba la situación o no sabía como ser novio. Un día lo dejé de intentar y Alice se enojó mucho por eso, me dijo que no podía ser tan mala, pero ella no sabía lo que realmente pasaba pues aunque fueramos amigas no la conocía lo suficiente para confiar en ella. Después de ahí ya no nos hablábamos. Ella se fue con sus nuevos amigos: Emmett y Jasper. Resulta que Emmett había sido el chico que le había dicho otaku a Alice. Y no me había equivocado, ni en que era un poco guapo y que era más grande, resulta que había estudiado en otro sistema de preparatoria por dos años pero no le había gustado, así que se metió de nuevo a la preparatoria._

_Ahora no tenía ni amiga ni novio, pero yo no era ni soy de las personas que se dejan vencer. Así fue como conocí a Bella. Una chica muy buena onda, baja de estatura y muy carismática. A veces me encontraba a Alice y sus amigos en los pasillo por que generalmente cuando estábamos en clases nos sentábamos en extremos opuestos, ellos cerca de los maestros y nosotras cerca de la puerta, eventualmente Riley y yo nos volvimos de nuevo amigos y aunque todavía me dolía que el me hubiera reemplazado tan pronto, el se merecía ser feliz. Unos días después Edward llegó con nosotros, otro chico muy buena onda. El único problema era que le tiraba a todo lo que tuviera pechos y fuera chica. Nos volvimos inseparables._

_Después de un mes, Alice y yo nos encontentamos pero... los problemas solo empezaban._

—Hey Rosalie— gritó Alice desde el piso inferior —Ya deja de escribir, mejor termina de vestirte. Que si no, no llegamos al trabajo.

—Ya voy Alice, solo me falta ponerme los zapatos— grité de vuelta

Fui al armario y saqué mis zapatos de tacón. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Ya no tenía vestigios de mi adolescencia. Ahora a mis veintitrés años, me sentía bien, completa. No era más una chiquilla y mi blusa lo afirmaba, tenía dos pechos bien formados tal vez un poco grandes. Mis caderas habían crecido y ahora tenía forma de reloj de arena. Mi cara había cambiado. Mi forma de ser también

Había acabado mi licenciatura en abogacía, pero no tenía experiencia. Así que tenía que empezar desde abajo, trabajaba en un despacho de abogados. Era la secretaria pero me trataban de "ibm", Y veme a traer esto, y veme a traer aquello, y saca copias y el café y las llamadas, etc.,etc.

Aunque al principio fue molesto con el tiempo me empecé a acostumbrar. ¿Que más podía hacer?

Bajé las escaleras y Alice ya me esperaba en su coche para llevarme a trabajar. Ella y yo nos habíamos separado en la universidad pero nuestra amistad solo se había hecho más fuerte, ella había estudiado diseño y ahora era diseñadora de modas, mientras yo estudiaba abogacía.

—Rose, hoy quiero salir. Tengo ganas de divertirme.— dijo Alice

—Pero Alice si hace apenas— hice como si hiciera cuentas con los dedos — un día que terminaste con James

—Bueno Rose, dejame decirte que tu estás peor que yo. Yo, por lo menos tengo novios, te apuesto mi nueva colección de otoño-invierno que tu no has tenido novio desde que...

—Por favor no lo digas ¿Sí?— dije suplicante

—Esta bien, no lo diré. Me basta con que sepas lo que iba a decir. No has tenido novio desde hace años, solo son de _one night stand_

—Pero, ¿Qué quieres Alice? Así soy yo. Además no he encontrado un caballo suficientemente grande para soportar a esta jinete.

—Si Rose lo has encontrado.

Me quedé callada el resto del camino no quería hablar de eso. No era que me quisiera cortar las venas con galletas de animalitos pero, tampoco que pudiera hablar de esa etapa de mi vida tan a la ligera.

Llegamos al edificio donde estaba el despacho y salude a la recepcionista

—Hola Angela ¿Como te va el día de hoy?—

—Bien Rose. Solo te recomiendo que te cuides de Jessica. Creo que su marido no le ha cumplido por que hoy llego pegando berridos que no te imaginas.

—Muchas gracias por el consejo Angie. Nos vemos para desayunar.

—Si claro.

Subí al elevador y marqué el número 5. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, me quedé estupefacta. El show que Jessica le estaba dando a su pobre asistente, Mike Newton. El pobre tenía una cara consternada, en una mano tenía el café de Jessica y por el otro tenía una enorme pila de papeles. Jessica estaba furica, gritando no se qué. De pronto ella dió un manotazo, le dió a su café. Mike perdió el equilibrio y la pila de papeles salió volando. Muchas hojas se llenaron de café.

Pasé de largo y me senté en mi escritorio. Prendí mi computadora y en lo que se cargaba revisé la agenda del día. Solo había una clienta que había agendado una cita para la tarde. La voz del intercomunicador me interrumpió de mis labores.

—Rosalie ¿Hay algún evento para hoy?— dijo María, mi jefa.

—Solo una cita que ha agendado la señora Vulturi a las tres de la tarde.— dije en tono profesional

—Muy bien, muchas gracias.

Metí la contraseña en el computador y me conecté a internet y a mi messenger. Alice se conectó

Pixie Jay dice:

Rose necesito tu ayuda. Que me he quedado sin maquillista para el evento del sábado.

Rosy dice:

No te preocupes Ali. Yo te ayudo.

Pixie Jay dice:

Gracias Rose. Nos vemos por que una modelo esta haciendo un berrinche.

Pixie Jay aparece como desconectado/a

Estaba muy orgullosa de haber tomado cursos de todo cuando era más joven. De belleza, de cocina y de contabilidad. Por qué con eso ayudaba a Alice, ella es un erudito para diseñar y crear pero para la contabilidad no es muy buena. Además de que estoy muy agradecida con ella por que ella me ha dejado vivir en su casa desde que empecé la universidad. Así que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por ella, lo haría.

El mensajero llegó al piso y me dejó la correspondencia de María, ella era muy buena abogada, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Por lo que sabía tenía un novio por allí escondido y siendo sincera, admiraba al tipo que se atrevía a estar con semejante mujer.

Revisé el correo y puse lo mas importante hasta arriba. Seguí clasificando hasta que vi una carta que tenía mi nombre en el destinatario. La abrí y reconocí el logotipo inmediatamente, el de la preparatoria. La desdoble y:

_Estimada Srita. Rosalie Hale:_

_El presidente de la generación 2003-2006 le hace la más cordial invitación para la reunión de ex-alumnos de dicha generación el día viernes 9 de junio del año en curso en el hotel Riazor. Elegante_

_Por favor confirmar su presencia al teléfono 67-45-21-78_

_Atentamente _

_La secretaria de la generación_

_Tanya Denali_

No lo podía creer. Era algo totalmente inesperado. Revisé mi calendario y en dos meses sería la reunión de ex-alumnos. Era muy poco tiempo para prepararme mentalmente y ver a todos mis "amigos" de la preparatoria casados, con un buen trabajo y tal vez muchas esperando un hijo y yo seguía en el mismo lugar con un trabajo mediocre. No lo permitiría tendría que hacer algo por lo que realmente pudiera destacar y lo único que se me venía a la mente era Alice.

Me levanté de mi lugar llevandole las cartas a María y me regresé a mi lugar. Ya se lo que haría. Tenía buen cuerpo, no estaba gorda y era alta. ¡Modelo! Si señor me convertiría en modelo. Y no cualquier modelo si no modelo de ropa interior.

Todo el día anduve en piloto automático incluso cuando fui a desayunar con Angela, estuve pensativa. Deberían de estar penadas las reuniones de ex-alumnos, te ponían en una presión tal que era muy extenuante. Siempre queriendo superar a los demás, demostrando que si habías hecho algo, que eras feliz, que tenías dinero, que tenías una familia. No, era demasiado. Pero al mismo tiempo me daba curiosidad que había sido de Bella, Riley y todos los demás que conocí en la escuela.

Cuando entramos a la carrera mantuvimos contacto, pero solo los primeros meses. Después se fueron espaciando esas llamadas telefónicas hasta que un día cesaron. Y descubrías que no había muchas cosas de que platicar.

Hice mi carta de renuncia y cada tanto la veía en la computadora. Pensando en si me podría convertir en modelo o no. Aunque la abogacía era algo que me apasionaba, el modelaje fue siempre otro de mis sueños que se habían quedado sin realizar como muchos otros.

Salí de la oficina y en la entrada se encontraba el carro de Alice. Abrí la puerta y me subí.

—Me llegó la invitación para la reunión de ex-alumnos— dije como quien no quiere la cosa

—Si a mi también— dijo Alice — Y ¿Piensas asistir?

—Si

Alice no se molestó en esconder su sorpresa

—¿Sí?— preguntó incrédula

—Si Alice, si. Pero antes te tengo que pedir un favor.

—Dime

—Pues... verás... he decidido poner en pausa mi "carrera" de abogada y trabajar en otra cosa.— Tomé un respiro y continué— He decidido pedirte una oportunidad para trabajar contigo... como modelo

—Rose, claro que sí. Solo necesitamos un que practiques las poses, caminar, hablar, actuar. Un poco de ejercicios para tonificar...— después de unos segundos más — y listo serás una modelo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera: que los amigos son las personas que sin ser tu familia la puedes considerar como tal. La segunda: ser modelo en menos de un mes, iba a ser algo complicado

* * *

**Espero que les guste este fic. Es que (con todo respeto) me he cansado de el Edward/Bella así que serán mencionados pero no serán protagonistas. Emmett no será el típico menso que dice puras tonterías. Aquí será inteligente, con sentido del humor, pero no tonto. Rosalie no será la princesa de hielo que cree que todo el mundo esta por debajo de ella. Alice será su mejor amiga. Poco a poco se irán integrando los demás personajes.**

**Para todas las personas que como yo, aman al ship Rosemmett.**

**Estoy abierta a críticas (constructivas) y sugerencias. **

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto y no me enojo si dejan review ehhh.**

**xoxo**


	2. El primer paso siempre es el más difícil

_Summary:_

_Rosalie es una chica que sufrió "mal de amores" en su adolescencia. Creía que Emmett era el elegido para ser su marido y el padre de sus hijos. Pero un día todas esas ilusiones fueron pisoteadas. A partir de ahí se volvio fría y solo usa a los hombres para su placer. Ahora le ha llegado una invitación para la reunión de ex-alumnos. Su vida esta a punto de cambiar por sus decisiones. Su profesión ya no será la misma. Cuando vuelva a ver a Emmett tras seis años de separación ¿Qué sucederá? ¿El amor seguirá ahí? ¿Que será lo que le depara el destino?_

_Clasificación: Ma (lemmons)_

_Ship: Rosalie/Emmett_

_OCC (todos los personajes)_

_Parejas Cannon_

* * *

Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar. Descansar, es empezar a morir. Gregorio Marañon

* * *

**El primer paso siempre es el más difícil**

Fuimos al supermercado y Alice ya no me dejó comprar las chucherías que generalmente compraba como cereales, papas, dulces, chocolates o incluso refresco. Nada de eso. Pura fruta, verdura y no se que tantas cosas orgánicas me compró. No es que comiera muchas chucherías y menos todos los días pero si me gustaba cuando me ponía a ver las películas en la casa o a ver la tele.

Cuando llegamos a la casa. Estaba cansadísima, habían sido demasiados eventos para un solo día. Así que llené la tina de agua tibia, le puse un poco de sales aromáticas y me metí. Cerré los ojos y el sueño me venció.

Me arrepentí mucho. Por que apenas en la mañana había empezado a escribir mis recuerdos de la prepa. Y ahora estaba dormida recordando a mi primer amor de la .

—_¿Por que no has tenido novia?— le pregunté a Emmett un día que había llegado temprano a la escuela y nuestros amigos todavía no llegaban. Le pregunté eso por dos cosas, uno por que ya llevábamos seis meses en la escuela y todavía no había tenido novia, no es que fuera malo pero la mayoría del salón por lo menos había tenido un novio o novia y la segunda por que secretamente me sentía atraída, tenía algo que lo hacía especial pero no lo quería admitir._

—_Por que... no lo sé... simplemente no ha habido nadie que me atraiga— dijo con indiferencia. Ok, eso dolió. Me hirió mi ego y bastante. Digo no es que pareciera top model, pero tampoco estaba para el perro. Medía como 1.65 y seguí creciendo, tenía (bueno a la fecha sigo teniendo) dos ojos azules y cabello rubio natural, era y sigo siendo de tez blanca y por suerte todavía no tenía acné a pesar de tener dieciséis. Mis pechos no sobresalían mucho. Y no estaba gorda aunque tampoco flaca esquelética._

—_Oh—fue lo único que atiné a decir y aunque no lo quería reconocer en el momento. Me alejé de el durante ese día. El me preguntaba por que estaba tan hostil con el pero no le podía contestar que era por que me había herido el ego._

_Después como si el destino se empeñara en burlarse de mí. Alice habló conmigo ese mismo día._

—_Rosy hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir— se quedó un momento callada y después continuo— lo que pasa es que me gusta Emmett._

_Tuve suerte de que no estuviera tomando algo líquido en ese momento por que si no lo habría escupido. Me recompuse inmediatamente y hable con serenidad_

—_Oh que bien Alice. No sabes el gusto que me da— Me sentí mal por mentirle a ella pero no podía decirle «Oye Alice ¿Qué crees? A el no le interesa nadie de la escuela. Sigue participando»—Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

—_Esperaba que tu me dijeras lo que puedo hacer. Tu sabes que yo se lo mismo de coquetear que tu de anime.— Si tenía un punto_

—_Yo te ayudaré Ali, pero primero te tengo que contar algo— Aunque no quería destruir sus ilusiones tampoco le podía dar falsas esperanzas, así que le dije lo que había hablado con el en antes de que todos llegaran._

—_Bueno no importa Rosalie. Yo le gustaré.—dijo cuando le terminé de contar lo sucedido_

—Rosy, Rosy despierta— dijo Alice

Abrí los ojos

—Rosy mejor metete a la cama y duerme bien por que mañana sabrás lo que es ser una modelo

No pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Había demasiadas cosas rondando en mi mente

_Volvimos en donde estaban los chicos y Alice empezó a estar más tiempo con el. El era tierno así que dejaba que Alice lo tomara por el brazo, bueno en realidad dejaba que todas lo tomaran del brazo pero a nadie de la mano. Supongo que solo a sus novias las dejaba hacer eso. Como éramos cuatro, cuando Alice estaba con Emmett yo me quedaba con Jasper platicando de cualquier tontería, pero eventualmente Jasper tuvo una novia llamada María por lo que yo me sentía como la quinta rueda del coche y a veces si me iba sola a vagar por la escuela. Un día de invierno Alice me habló para decirme que si no quería ir a la pista de patinaje que habían inaugurado en un centro comercial y acepté. No tenía nada más que hacer por que mi mamá no se preocupaba por mí y mi papá estaba muy entretenido con la "otra". _

_Cuando iba rumbo al centro comercial me encontré con Carmen, una amiga de la secundaria y como no iba a tener alguien con quien platicar cuando llegara al centro comercial la invité a acompañarme y ella aceptó gustosa. Cuando llegamos a la pista de hielo vimos a una tipa colgada del cuello de Emmett, la muy zorra estaba coqueteandole descaradamente. Traté de ocultar los celos traicioneros pero no lo logré _

—_Emmett no puedo— dijo la fulana haciendo un puchero _

—_Vamos Tanya— si señores la misma Tanya que es secretaria de nuestra generación— tu puedes. Mira deja mostrarte— Y empezó a patinar_

—_Si Rosy yo también me quedé en shock por que cuando llegué ella ya estaba con el— dijo Alice _

_Me sobresalté pero después recobre la compostura —Pero Alice...—_

—_Hey Rosie que da igual, sabía que no se iba a fijar en mí. No tendría por que, además el es muy buena gente para su propio bien— dijo con una nota triste en su voz._

—_Bueno que te parece si nos vamos a ver un poco de ropa— dije. Y nos fuimos caminando rumbo a Victoria Secret's_

Desperté por que había sentido como mi cama se hundía

—Rosalie, vamos despierta que vamos a salir a correr— dijo Alice. Un poco hiperactiva para ser las... miré mi reloj ¡Las 5 de la mañana!

—Pero Alice ¿¡que te sucede! Son las cinco de la mañana todavía es muy temprano

—No Rosalie. Que tenemos un duro camino por delante.— dijo sabiamente

Me paré, me lavé la cara y los dientes, me puse un pants y una chamarra. Bajé y Alice ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Primera regla Debes de tener un cuerpo sano, tonificado pero no esquelético ¿Entendiste?—

—Si— me sentí como cuando los maestros te regañaban

Salimos a correr por una hora. Yo ya tenía mis pies cansados pero no disminuí mi ritmo. Cuando llegamos a la casa cada quien se metió a su recámara para darse un buen baño.

Bajé a la cocina con intenciones de prepararme unos huevos estrellados y de pronto como si Alice me hubiera leído el pensamiento

—¡No te atrevas Rosalie Lillian Hale! No te imaginas la cantidad de colesterol que ingerirás— gritó Alice desde el piso de arriba

Pero ¿Que he hecho dios? Es que ahora resulta que ni unos huevos estrellados puedo comer

—Mejor saca el recipiente de vidrio— dijo Alice

Abrí el recipiente y me encontré que era una ensalada con pollo. La puse en dos platos y serví un poco de agua de jamaica.

Tomé el primer bocado y me gustó. —Alice esto sabe bien—dije

—Si esa ensalada me la recomendó Elizabeth— Bajo y venía con un vestido corte princesa color azul claro.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer. Generalmente la hubiera esperado para comer pero es que me moría de hambre.

—Alice y ¿que voy a hacer el día de hoy?— pregunté un tanto temerosa por su respuesta

—Vamos a aprovechar ese cuerpo que tienes para una colección que he estado trabajando

—Oh— En ese momento me acordé que tendría que ir a la oficina para presentar mi renuncia formal.

Así que después de que acabamos de desayunar, nos fuimos a donde pronto sería mi antiguo lugar de trabajo.

Subí al piso donde trabajaba y toqué la puerta de María.

—Pase

Entré y fui directa al grano —María, renuncio

La pobre casi escupe el café encima de sus documentos importantes —Pero ¿Por que?

—Pues he decidido que la abogacía si me gusta pero no es lo mío.

—Pero debiste de haber avisado hace algún tiempo para poder conseguir una sustituta

—Lo siento María pero no estaba segura de que me aceptarían en el nuevo trabajo así que no podía decir nada.—dije apenada

—Bueno chica ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ya tienes todo solucionado. Ojalá y te vaya bien si no sabes que tienes aquí un trabajo— dijo

—Muchas gracias María

Y me fui del edificio no sin antes despedirme de Angela.

Llegamos al taller de Alice que estaba a dos cuadras y Alice me empezó a enseñar todos los nuevos atuendos de la nueva temporada. Su línea se centraba en el glamour y confort que te podía dar una prenda. Tenía su boutique donde vendía toda su ropa que usaban las modelos en las pasarelas.

—Rosalie te quiero enseñar las cosas en las que estoy trabajando— dijo Alice muy entusiasmada

La seguí hasta su taller y vi toda una colección de ropa interior

—Wow— dije cuando sentí una tanga de color berenjena que era de seda— esto es casi orgásmico Alice.

—¿Te gustó?— dijo Alice con un tono en el que indicaba que tramaba algo

—Si Alice por dios que está ...—no me dejó ni acabar de hablar

—Que bueno que te gusto por que estaba pensando que dado que tienes un buen cuerpo sería un pecado si lo escondes así que tu presentaras la ropa interior.

¡Oh! No me esperaba esto, ni en más locos sueños hubiera pensado que iba a posar en ropa interior.

—No te preocupes Rosalie, el nuevo equipo de fotógrafos que contraté son muy profesionales, bueno eso me dijeron en la agencia. Así las modelos se evitaran problemas.

Solté la carcajada y Alice se me quedó viendo raro. Supongo que fueron los nervios que me jugaron una mala pasada.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar las modelos eran de distintas nacionalidades.

—Chicas, prestenme un poco de atención— dijo Alice subiendose en una silla. Lo que me causó un poco de gracia por que todas por lo menos le sacábamos una cabeza o más — Hoy llega una nueva chica con nosotras. Me gustaría presentarles a Rosy Hale— me señaló. Yo solo les dediqué una sonrisa tímida— Espero que la traten bien y le enseñen lo que tiene que saber, que la hagan sentir en casa— Se escuchó un murmullo de aceptación— Ahora pasando al siguiente tema, hoy hay una sesión de fotos de prueba para la colección primavera-verano 2011. Así que vayan a que las maquillen— dijo Alice dando fin a su charla.

Llegué a los vestuarios y había un cartelito que tenía escrito Rosy en el probador. Entré y había dos conjuntos de lencería y un vestido bastante lindo. Un conjunto era el color berenjena con un ligero y unas medias negras, el otro conjunto era de color azul turquesa y todos los bordes de color café. En cambio el vestido era de color negro strapless que llegaba a medio muslo, en la cintura tenía un cinturón azul cielo que a su vez sostenía una cola de color rojo claro en la parte de enfrente la cola estaba mucho mas corta que el vestido y en la parte de atrás se hacía más grande en la parte de afuera tenía unos motivos florales y por la parte de adentro tenía unas rayas negras.

Al final de mi sesión, acabé muerta. No podía creer lo agotador que era, muchas luces, mucho maquillaje, diferentes poses. Que si mueve mas tu cabeza, que si pon tu mano así, que si el maquillaje se esta desvaneciendo. Infinidad de cosas de las cuales no me quiero acordar.

Entré al probador y me empecé a quitar el conjunto color berenjena pero un grito resonó por toda la estancia

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— Salí de los probadores y aún con el conjunto puesto fui a ver que sucedía.

La chava estaba abrazada a una de sus amigas. —Pero ¿Qué te sucede?— dije un tanto alarmada

Ella entre sollozos contestó —Me trató de tocar el muy imbécil— Entonces en ese momento entendí que la chava no lloraba por tristeza si no por rabia. El fotógrafo no sabía en la que se había metido, estaba frente a un autentico nido de fieras. Todas lo veían con odio.

—Y ¿En dónde está Alice?— pregunté

Nadie me contestó, al parecer Alice había ido a visitar a un proveedor de telas en el último instante.

—Venga por favor— dije fríamente. El fotógrafo me siguió y su equipo empezó a guardar todas sus cosas. En cuanto llegamos al mostrador tomé el teléfono y se lo di —Hagame el favor de comunicarse con su jefe—

Empezó a marcar el teléfono y espero unos segundos hasta que contestaron y lo puso en altavoz —Buenas tardes. Habla a Cullen y Co. ¿Con quién desea hablar?—dijo la secretaria

—Con el señor Cullen por favor— dijo casi murmurando

Después de escuchar la clásica y molesta canción que siempre te ponen cuando esperas por teléfono, al fin contestaron.

—¿Diga?— dijo una voz masculina

—Buenas tardes, soy la señorita Hale. Y quisiera presentarle una queja acerca del fotógrafo que mando para una sesión de fotos de la boutique Pixie Art— dije seriamente— su disque fotógrafo profesional no es mas que un pervertido que trató de propasarse con una modelo. Además de ser una modelo experimentada —Si lo sé una gran mentira pero no le podía decir la verdad— me gradué de la Universidad de Chicago como abogada, así que supongo que sabe que se le puede demandar por acoso sexual ¿Verdad?

—Señorita Hale tiene razón que podríamos ser demandados pero antes de recurrir a medidas tan drásticas. Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con usted. — dijo el hombre del otro lado del teléfono

—Mire señor. La propietaria no está aquí pero eso no supone ningún problema, lo veré en su oficina en veinte minutos—

—Aquí las esperaré— dijo y con eso cortó la comunicación. Mi mirada hizo que el fotógrafo se retirara de ahí y se fuera a recoger chicas

—Bueno chicas, creo que es más que obvio que se acabó por hoy la sesión. Llamaré a Alice para decirle lo que ha sucedido

Poco a poco las chicas se fueron retirando para cambiarse y yo le marqué a Alice para contarle lo que había sucedido. A ella casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido y me dijo que estaba a un minuto de llegar por lo que después de colgar, me fui a cambiar por algo más cómodo.

—¡Oh Rosie! No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Muchas gracias por haberte hecho cargo de la situación— dijo Alice en cuanto puso un pie en la boutique

—No te preocupes Ali— dije terminando de ponerme mis zapatos de tacón. —Para eso están las amigas

—Por eso te quiero tanto—dijo abrazandome

Nos tuvimos que apurar por que solo nos quedaban diez minutos para llegar a la oficina. Bajé del auto de Alice un convertible amarillo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraba un convertible amarillo? Rojo, negro, azul e incluso verde pero, amarillo ¿En serio?. El edifico era imponente y tenía en la parte de hasta arriba escrito "Cullen & Co.".

—Buenas tardes señorita— saludó Alice— me gustaría saber en que piso se encuentra el señor Cullen

—¿Tienen una cita?— dijo con aburrimiento. Solo le faltó limarse las uñas a la recepcionista

—Si, en realidad tenemos una cita y en... — dijo viendo su reloj— ... dos minutos empieza

—Bueno eso depende de con que Cullen quiera hablar— dijo la recepcionista

—El que se encarga de la fotografía— dije desesperada. En realidad tenía que preguntarle a Alice como se llamaba el señor Cullen al que íbamos a ver después.

—Primer piso— dijo

Casi corrimos al elevador. Tuvimos suerte que fuera en el primer piso por que, ese edificio parecía que tenía muchos pisos. El elevador no nos hizo esperar.

—Buenas tardes señorita— dije en cuanto llegamos a lo que parecía la oficina del jefe— buscamos al señor Cullen

—Si, ¿La señorita Hale?—dijo dudosa

—Si ella misma— dije

—Pasen por favor, las esta esperando

Entramos a la oficina. Y el señor Cullen estaba sentado en su silla giratoria viendo por la ventana. Y de repente una brisa me golpeó, un olor que no olía hace seis años. Ese olor que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar y solo podía pertenecer a ...

—Emmett— dije

El dio vuelta en su silla y me vió

—Rosalie —dijo— Alice. ¡Que gusto verlas!

* * *

****Hi!** Girls and Boys (?)

**S**i tenía que ser Emmett, por que hay dos Cullen más por ahí ¿Quién creen que sean? **OMG**! ¡Que emoción! Muchaa gracias por las reviews. Que se toman un tiempecito para escribirme algo. Se les agradece. Y pues así es como acaba este capítulo. Si hay alguna duda no duden en preguntar ok?... ¿Que más? Oh si, el link para ver el vestido de Rosalie está en mi perfil. ...Actualizaré los lunes casi martes y bueno aunque estoy de vacaciones (que no parece) estoy trabajando. Pero prometo un capítulo por lo menos a la semana, pueden ser hasta dos... Creo que nada se me olvida (Espero) Nos vemos la proxima.

Cuidense, coman frutas y verduras y... nunca esperen a decirle te quiero a las personas que quieran


	3. ¡Cuanto tiempo!

**¡Cuanto tiempo!**

Alice Pov

No he podido estar mas impactada en mi vida. Emmett Cullen de nuevo aparecía por nuestras vidas. Era algo surrealista. La cara de Rosalie se volvió una máscara de dureza y frialdad, y no culpaba. Había sido traicionada de la peor forma posible. Todavía puedo recordar esos tiempos.

—_Ali, Ali.— dijo Rose sollozando_

—_¿Qué pasa Rosy? ¿Qué tienes?— dije alarmada_

—_Es que... —y en la línea solo se escuchaban más sollozos_

—_Rosalie ¿En dónde estás?— dije preocupada_

—_Estoy en...— más sollozos—... el parque que está enfrente de mi casa. Alice, ven por mí, por favor— dijo_

_Solo el escucharla se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Presentía que algo estaba muy mal y que tenía que ver con Emmett. _

_A partir de entonces ella cambió. Se volvió un tanto fría y muy despiadada con los hombres._

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Hola Emmett. No sabíamos que habías vuelto. Creí que te quedarías en Washington para siempre— dije

—No, nunca. Washington es demasiado... frío. Y ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

—Emmett no venimos aquí para hacer una visita social. Venimos por lo que tu fotógrafo profesional — dijo Rose haciendo comillas en el aire— ha hecho

—No sé que ha pasado chicas. Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido— dijo un tanto apenado

—Haber si me entiendes, por que por lo visto no me estoy explicando correctamente. El la quiso tocar y eso que nosotras estábamos ahí. No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera podido pasar si no hubiéramos estado ahí. ¿Entiendes mi punto?— dijo un tanto grosera

—Si Rose...

—Señorita Hale, por favor— interrumpió Rosalie

—Si Señorita Hale— dijo entre dientes— pero no pasó...

—Bueno Emmett, lo siento pero por más que me guste los fotógrafos que tiene esta compañía, por obvias razones no podemos seguir en esta compañía— dije— Ha sido una pena que William se haya jubilado y ahora que decido coger a otro fotógrafo pase esto

—Chicas, chicas no tienen que ser tan... radicales— dijo. Por lo visto estaba bastante incómodo con esta situación. Había quedado mal parado Emmett con Rosalie y Rosalie ya no era la que había conocido antes, eso estaba claro.

Rosalie Pov

¿Por qué el destino de nuevo se empeñaba en hacerme pasar las de Caín? ¿Acaso era toda la acumulación de karmas de mis vidas pasadas o solo le gustaba jugar con la gente?

Cuando vi que Emmett estaba en la oficina. Mi mundo literalmente se detuvo pero, segundos después reanudo la marcha. Es que no podía creer que el estaba aquí, en Chicago. Lo último que había sabido de el fue que se había ido a vivir a Forks con su papá y que su mamá se había quedado con sus hermanas: Tanya y Victoria. Desgraciadamente sabía todo de él y lo más patético del asunto era que después de tantos años de estar separados me seguía acordando de todo lo que me había dicho.

_Nunca hablaba de su familia. Lo único que sabía de el era que tenía dos hermanas y que vivía con ellas y con su mamá. Nada más._

_No me gustaba presionarlo por que al fin y al cabo no éramos más que unos simples amigos que tienen la suficiente confianza como para hablarnos a las tres de la mañana por que no podemos dormir o para contarnos como nos fue en el día. Pero por más de que quisiera penetrar esa muralla que era tan sólida que daba miedo, me daba la impresión que poco a poco la iba resquebrajando. Internamente brincaba y daba marometas y empezaba a bailar. Exteriormente solo esbozaba una sonrisa. _

—_Hoy hablé con mi papá— dijo una vez que se sentó al lado de mi_

—_Oh, ¡Que bien!— Mierda y más mierda. Me daba miedo preguntarle algo así que me conformaba a contestarle con monosílabos —Y ¿Cómo estás?— sabía que en cualquier momento podía reaccionar como las tortugas. Una vez que sacaba bien la cabeza al indicio de un movimiento brusco o no planeado podía volver a encerrarse en su caparazón y quien sabe hasta cuando volvería a salir_

—_Bien, la verdad no me esperaba que me llamara— dijo un tanto ausente_

—_Y eso esta bien ¿No?— Como desearía leer mentes y no temer que alguna palabra incorrecta salga de mi boca_

—_Si, supongo.— Eso fue lo único que dijo. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar— También hablé con mis hermanas_

_Esto cada vez esta mas extraño —Pero ¿Vives con ellas no?— dije un tanto confundida_

—_Si, pero mi papá se fue a Washington por que conoció a una señora que... — respiró hondo y volvió a hablar— La verdad es que mi mamá me tuvo a los dieciocho años y los dos estaban muy jóvenes. El conoció a otra señora y pues mi mamá estaba embarazada y nos dejó. Después mi mamá conoció a James y tuvieron a Tanya y Victoria. Luego algo sucedió y el también se alejó y ahora mi madre tenía que cuidar a un niño de ocho años, una niña de dos y una recién nacida. Hace unos años volví a saber de él y la verdad no quería saber nada de él, pero mi mamá me lo pidió y no se lo pude negar. Me enteré de que tenía dos medias hermanas más: Carmen y Charlotte. Hace dos años me fui a vivir con él por que me había peleado con mi mamá y te puedo jurar que fue el más grande error de mi vida, su mujer es una...—hizo una pausa— víbora. No me quiere, se que puedo sonar como telenovela pero, es que no me quiere me hizo la vida imposible, provocó demasiadas peleas con mi padre. Que si Carmen esto, que Carmen es así, que si le hablaste mal a María, que si no hiciste aquello y desde ahí si de por si nosotros no teníamos una relación padre-hijo como tal, ahora menos. Así que por eso me sorprendí— dijo terminando su discurso. Ahora no sabía que pensar._

La conversación siguió pero yo no estaba ahí. Mi mente vagaba por la infinidad de recuerdos que tenía de el.

—Así que Rosalie ¿Tú que dices?— dijo Alice.

—¿De qué? Perdón es que estaba en otra parte— dije avergonzada

—De que si nos vemos para cenar y nos ponemos al corriente de nuestra vida—dijo Emmett

—Eh si. Claro— dije. Me sorprendió mi respuesta, normalmente me hubiera negado por que no suelo perdonar a las personas. Ya sé que es malo y Alice me ha tratado de convencer que perdone las personas pero, no le veo el caso. Ellos me dañaron ¿Quién me asegura que no me van a volver a dañar?

Salimos de la oficina y active mi piloto automático. No supe como llegué a la casa pero llegué, no supe que fue lo que comí, no supe nada.

—Rosie, apurate que en una hora es la cena— dijo Alice desde su cuarto

—Si Alice, ya voy

Me empecé a poner el vestido de color rojo carmín con un escote en "V" los tirantes "retorcidos" y me llegaba hasta la rodilla, los zapatos también eran rojos, me puse un collar con un dije en forma de círculo muy discreto, un poco de polvo, sombra, máscara para pestañas y un poco de labial. No me quería arreglar mucho para que no pensara que era por el.

Baje las escaleras y Alice todavía no bajaba así que me senté en el sillón y espere.

—Alice, puedes hacerme el honor de bajar para que nos podamos ir— dije irritada. Esa enana ¿Qué se cree?

—Ya voy Rosalie —Bajó a los pocos segundos de haberle gritado y se veía bastante bonita.

—Ves Rosie, la espera siempre tiene su recompensa— dijo mientras daba una vuelta.

—Claro Alice, ya vamonos

Nos subimos en el carro de Ali mientras rezaba para mis adentros que esta noche fuera inolvidable

* * *

**Siento mucho que este cap este chico pero lo había empezado a escribir y no sé como que perdí el hilo y lo volví a escribir. A mi parecer no me gusto mucho como quedo pero espero que a ustedes no les desagrade como a mí. **

**Nos vemos la próxima y dejenme saber sus opiniones ¿ok?**

**besos xoxo**


	4. Cenas y citas

**Cenas y citas**

Llegamos al restaurante y siendo sincera estaba hermoso, con fuentes iluminadas y un jardín iluminado también. En cuanto entrabas al restaurante se sentía ese aire de elegancia, los meseros vestidos perfectamente, las mesas bien iluminadas al centro de cada una de ellas había un florero de cristal transparente con tulipán y flores mas pequeñas. Por las ventanas entraba la luz lunar. Todo perfecto

—Buenas noches, ¿a que nombre se encuentra su reservación? — dijo la recepcionista

—Buenas noches a nombre de Emmett Cullen— dijo Alice

—Por aquí por favor.

Nos guió hasta una parte más exclusiva donde las mesas estaban más elegantes, cosa que creí imposible, y los meseros estaban vestidos de manera diferente. Mis ojos avidamente buscaron a Emmett, no me fue difícil distinguirlo por que era el que más sobresalía. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, que resaltaba esos ojos azules.

—Hola Emmett— dijo Alice— Perdón por haber llegado tarde

—No se preocupen, creo que a ustedes no se les ha quitado la costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados.

Nos reímos por que cuando íbamos en la prepa y nos mandaban a ver una obra de teatro siempre nos quedabamos de ver en cierto punto para que pudieramos llegar juntos y no importaba que tan temprano salieramos de la casa siempre llegabamos tarde.

—Hola Emmett— dije

—Hola Rosalie— dijo —Por favor tomen asiento

Nos sentamos y por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la mesa hasta que...

—¿Así que has hecho de tu vida Emmett?— dijo Alice un tanto curiosa

—Después de que regresara a Chicago me puse a estudiar la universidad en economía, ya saben lo mío siempre fueron los números pero tuve que regresar por que mi abuelo enfermo y finalmente murió hace un año y desde entonces me dedico a la compañía familiar. Aunque en cuanto pueda fundare una propia.

—¡Oh! Lo siento tanto. Se que querías mucho a tu abuelo— dijo Alice

—Yo también lo siento— dije un tanto triste. Por que su abuelo, Eleazar, era una buena persona y había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Era sencillo, cariñoso. Era de esos abuelos que adoran a sus nietos.

—Yo me sentí muy mal pero, ahora creo que lo estoy superando— dijo con una tristeza visible en su voz. Abruptamente cambió de tema.— Y tu Ali ¿Qué es lo que has hecho en tu vida? ¿Tu Rosalie?

No paso desapercibido la forma en que se dirigía a Alice y a mí. Desde un principio había marcado que no estaba bajo los efectos de sus encantos, que si quería hablar conmigo lo haría pero dirigiéndose a mi de una manera cordial, como dos conocidos.

—Pues desde que empecé la carrera Rosalie y yo hemos vivido juntas. Mi padre me la regalo cuando entré a la universidad. Estudié diseñadora de modas, ahora tengo mi boutique Pixie Art en la calle principal.— dijo orgullosa de si misma. Yo tambien estaba orgullosa de ella, es decir, estábamos jóvenes, teníamos mucha vida por delante y ella ya había asegurado su economía.

—¡Oh! Que bien. Me da gusto por ti Ali. Es agradable saber que mis amigos de la prepa no fueron unos buenos para nada.

—Si también a mi me alegra que si supiera escoger buenos amigos—dijo Alice

—Y tu Rosalie ¿Qué has hecho?—

—Pues salí de la prepa y después me fui a vivir con Alice. Estudié abogacía y ahora estoy empezando mi carrera como modelo.— dije orgullosa de mi misma. Era totalmente feliz, tenía trabajo, una casa en donde vivir, una amiga incondicional, una independencia.

—Me da gusto por tí. Siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos

—Muchas gracias.

Después llegó el mesero con las cartas y la estudié atentamente. Esto se estaba poniendo bastante incómodo, como no había tanta confianza como la que teníamos años atrás solo hablábamos de las cosas superficiales.

Pedímos la cena. Alice pidió una ensalada césar igual que yo y Emmett pidió un corte de carne. A él siempre le gustó la carne.

—Y ¿Alguna de ustedes dos tiene novio?— preguntó curiosamente

—Bueno yo hace un año me casé con un beisbolista, que es guapísmo, es rubio con ojos medio azules y verdes, con un presencia increíble, tiene unos músculos. Puff. Para comerselo—dijo Alice. Condenada duende le estaba jugando una broma

—Oh bueno. Felicidades.— dijo un poco incómodo. —Y tu Rosalie

—Pues yo también me casé. Con un motociclista.

—Nunca me imaginé que ustedes ya estuvieran casadas

—Ni nosotras tampoco. ¿Quieres que te enseñemos una foto de quienes son nuestros esposos?— dijo Alice totalmente entusiasmada

—Solo si ustedes quieren— dijo Emmett

Alice sacó una foto de su cartera y eran unos modelos que ella había contratado hace unos meses. Y de pronto Alice empezó a temblar por que ya no podía contener su risa y un segundo después su risa inundo todo el restaurante y la mayoría de la gente volteó a ver a nuestra mesa.

—Veo que no han cambiado ustedes dos. ¿Verdad?— dijo y empezó a reír

—Lo siento mucho Emmett es que a Alice nunca pierde la oportunidad para hecerle bromas a la gente—dije con una sonrisa en la cara

—Si no se preocupen, se como es Alice

Llegaron nuestros platos y empezamos a comer en un armonioso silencio. Afortunadamente había algunos hábito que no habían cambiado

Comimos amenamente, estuvo exquisita la comida. Emmett de repente soltaba comentarios ocasionales o nos contaba anécdotas de su vida y Alice también yo no estuve tan platicadora como suelo ser pero de repente contaba algo gracioso.

Ya no comimos postre por que ya era noche y si no mañana, nos tocaría doble rutina de ejercicios y la verdad todavía me dolían las piernas de hacer ejercicio.

—Gracias Emmett, de verdad nos hemos divertido mucho esta noche.— dijo Alice

—De nada chicas, ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden venir y contar conmigo— dijo Emmett —Por cierto Alice creo que hay que ponernos de acuerdo para el fotógrafo ¿no crees?

—¡Oh si claro! Me parece bien

—¿Que te parece mañana a las diez?

—No, lo siento Emm pero mañana tengo una reunión con Pose para la publicidad de mi boutique pero ¿Rosalie podrías ir tu?— dijo mientras me ponía sus ojos de cachorrito y aunque normalmente funcionaban ahora funcionó en la mitad del tiempo. El hecho de volver a ver a Emmett me ilusionaba bastante aunque sabía que era malo que me ilusionara por que si ya una vez me había roto mi corazón no se lo que le impediría hacerlo una vez más pero supongo que el hacía brotar mi vena masoquista.

—Si claro, y yo también me la pasé bastante bien. Fue bueno volver a reencontrarnos.

Me dormí inmediatamente después de que desmaquillara y me pusiera mi pijama. Esta noche habían pasado muchas cosas pero ahora estaba tan cansada que mis ojos se cerraban solos.

Abrí mis ojos y todavía estaba oscuro así que ví el despertador que tenía en mi buró y apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y parecía que Alice entendió que no podíamos salir a hacer ejercicio a las cinco de la mañana por que era demasiado temprano así que ahora el entrenamiento empezaba hasta las seis de la mañana. Tenía una hora en la que podía intentar dormir o quedarme tumbada en la cama y pensar en lo que ha pasado recientemente por mi vida. Decidí lo segundo así que empecé a analizar todo lo que Emmett nos dijo y no pude evitar compararlo con el Emmett de antes; ese que se conformaba con ir al acuario Sheed o ir a caminar por Grant Park y ahora tres años después aparece invitandonos a cenar en un restaurante todo elegante cuando antes íbamos a comer pizza en Wal-mart.

—_No sé por que no te puedes dar cuenta de que los dos se gustan_— _decía Alice furiosa, me recordaba a esas caricaturas donde les salía fuego por las orejas_

—_Joder Alice ya dejalo por favor. En serio si realmente me quieres y me aprecias me vas a dejar en paz, simplemente deja que las cosas como están. No me quiero ilusionar y después resulte que todo esto era producto de tu loca e hiperactiva imaginación._—_ dije fastidiada. Llevaba como una semana con lo mismo que si Emmett te mira así, que si Emmett preguntó por tí, que si Emmett aquello. Que más quería que Alice dejara de jugar a la Celestina del amor ya me tenía harta pero, lo que mas me enojaba por más de que tratara de suprimir ese sentimiento que hacía que mi panza se sintiera como en la montaña rusa cada vez que lo veía no podía; por primera vez Rosalie Lillian Hale estaba enamorada de nada más ni nada menos que de Emmett Cullen._

_Salí del baño echando humo por las orejas y para el colmo me tocaba Matemáticas que nos había dicho que hoy iba haber examen. No tenía humor para hacer un examen en donde realemte no me interesaba encontrar "X" o sumar 5yz+4tr*6yc. _

—_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estás así?— dijo Emmett. Odiaba mentir pero no podía decirle "Es que me gustas y Alice insiste en que también te gusto y ya me tiene harta" en lugar de edo le dije —Nada, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por el examen no entendí muy bien eso de la factorización por descomposición de números primos— Bueno eso no era mentira, no veía la utilidad a corto plazo de esa tontería no es que fuera a sacar el 5yx de tortillas o algo así._

—_No te preocupes que yo tampoco le entiendo_

—_Ok y eso ¿Se supone que me tenía que hacer sentir mejor?— pregunté sarcásticamente_

—_No eso no, pero esto sí— Cuando terminó de hablar me abrazó y no pude evitar sentir a mi corazón acelerarse como si hubiera corrido un maratón, a mi panza como si hubiera estado en el Kilauea_ (**N/A Es un juego que te sube aproximadamente sesenta y seis metros y después te deja caer a 80 km/hr, no se como se llame en otros países) **_y parecía que hoy iba a desafiarme a mi misma por que contra todo pronóstico me sonroje._

_Entre al examen y no le puse atención, solo me limite a responderlo lo mas rápido que pudiera por que cuanto antes saliera de aquí todo sería mucho mejor._

_Así que salí del examen, me puse mis audífonos y me dí cuenta de dos cosas; una que Alice estba cambiando mucho y dos: que tal vez yo no le gustara a el pero teníamos un coqueteo inmenso. Siempre estábamos juntos, salíamos uno que otro fin de semana y aunque saliéramos en grupo siempre nos tocaba ir juntos "como parejas" Alice y Jasper y, Emmett y yo._

—_Oye Rosalie— dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el pasillo— ¿te importaría que saliéramos este sábado juntos?_

—_Me encantaría —OK tal vez me dejé llevar por la emoción pero no pude evitarlo si bien dice el dicho "Hoy solo dos cosas que no puedes ocultar: estar borracho y estar enamorado" pues al parecer tiene razón. La semana fue la mas lenta de toda mi vida, no podía dejar de plantearme los posibles escenarios y las posibles conversaciones. Y lamentablemente para mí no volvimos a tocar el tema._

—_Alice,¿Me acompañas al baño por favor?— dije mientras me paraba del pasillo, si al parecer siempre que no estaba en clase me podías encontrar sentada en algún pasillo de la escuela._

—_Claro— dijo alegremente, me daba gusto por ella que estuviera conviertiendose en una persona un poco más alegre y extrovertida._

_Cuando llegamos al baño solo dijo —Escúpelo, ¿Que sucede?_

—_Emmett me invitó a salir el sábado— dije con un poco de nervios_

—_Ves te lo dije, yo sabía que va a haber algo entre ustedes dos, lo presiento—dijo demasiado emocionada._

—_Ali, por favor ya hemos discutido esto antes. No quiero crearme falsas esperanzas ¿Que pasaría si quería que le ayudara en su tarea de física o algo asó? No quiero que me rompa el corazón, aunque nunca me lo hayan roto creo que son una de las pocas cosas que no quiero que me pasen en mi vida_

—_Ok, ok lo entiendo. Aunque no se porque sigues empeñada en no escuchar a tu corazón y dejar de esconderte en ese caparazón.—Salio del baño y me dejó reflexionando mucho tiempo ¿Realmente le gustaba? ¿Seríamos novios? Cuando se acabara lo nuestro ¿Nuestra amistad también? Sabía que no íbamos a durar mucho tiempo por que siempre era lo mismo no duraba con los chicos mas de un par de meses._

_Ese sábado me desperté como a las seis de la mañana o antes cuando generalmente me paraba entre las 9 y 10 de la mañana, nunca antes hasta ahora, debía reconocer que estaba expectante por lo que iba a pasar a la una de la tarde cuando nos vieramos. Estaba completamente enloquecida, por suerte mi mamá no estaba, lo más seguro es que estuviera en alguna casa de algún señor y mi papá seguramente estaría en la casa de la otra señora o en una junta de negocios. Si señores esa era mi "querida" y disfuncional familia. Tenía 13 horas para hacer nada y yo me estaba volviendo loca. Me bañé, me vestí, me puse una mascarilla, me volví a cambiar de ropa por un vestido, me depilé las piernas y finalmente ví que el reloj empezaba a cooperar. Ya eran las doce del día, solo una hora, me maquillé y por azares del destino prendí la tele y me quedé viendo un programa que terminó a la una ¡A la una! Nos habíamos quedado de ver en la parada del camión que estaba por mi casa. Llegué a la una y diez._

—_Hola— dije timidamente cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara_

—_Hola— se quitó sus audífonos y lo tomé del brazo_

—_¿A donde vamos?— La curiosidad me estaba matando._

—_Al Grant Park— Y no volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos al parque en cuestión._

—_Joder Rosalie, que no se como decirte esto— murmuro. Yo supuse que se lo dijo a el mismo por que lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo escuché. Para este punto mis manos estaban sudorosas y probablemente mi maquillaje estuviera arruinado._

—_Voy al baño— Después de muchas vueltas encontramos el baño. Entré e hice del baño, me vi en el espejo y estaba un poco pálida y con el maquillaje un poco luido, lo retoqué y salí 5 gramos menos nerviosa. Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la fuente de Buckingham que se encontraba en medio del parque._

—_Rosalie, nunca me había costado tanto trabajo decir esto, pero por alguna razón me pasa ahora. Rosalie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Me quedé estática, no podía hablar. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería gritar que si quería pero en cambio solo dije un —Si me encantaría— un tanto apagado. Lo que causo que el cambiara completamente su humor y frunciera el ceño._

_Unos minutos después de que me recuperé del shock inicial —Lo siento, no debí de haber contestado tan cansina, pero es que me tomaste por sorpresa y no supe que decir— Levanté su cara y lo mire directamente a los ojos —Perdoname ¿si?_

_El me beso tan dulce que pensé que después de hoy me volvería diabética. —Claro que si_

Abrí los ojos y vi la luz del sol entrando por mi ventana. Al parecer me había quedado dormida más de una hora. Me paré con una sonrisa en la cara por que a pesar de que nuestros planes de "juntos por siempre" no se habían vuelto realidad el romanticismo de ese día fue el segundo día más romántico de mi vida.

—Alice ¿Dónde estás?— dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras ya bañada y cambiada

—Estoy en la cocina Rosie

Entré a la cocina y Alice estaba preparando un jugo de naranja

—¿Saliste hoy a correr?

—No Rosie, lo que pasa es que me desperté tarde y luego te fui a ver y estabas profundamente dormida así que decidí que mejor hoy no fuéramos a correr— dijo mientras servía el jugo en dos vasos. Miré el reloj

—¡Madre mía! Ya se me hizo tarde apenas me da tiempo de llegar a ver a Emmett— Me tomé mi jugo en tiempo récord.

Llegué al edificio de Emmett y me topé con una nueva recepcionista

—Buenos días ¿Disculpe está el señor Emmett Cullen?— si yo sé que era un pregunta tonta pero no me podía pasar como *_Pedro por su casa_

—Si pase por favor

Me subí al elevador y llegué al piso uno

—Buenos días señorita ¿se encuentra el señor Emmett Cullen?

—¿Tiene una cita?— preguntó mientras me miraba por arriba de sus lentes

—Si soy la señorita Hale

—Un momento por favor.

Le hablo por el intercomunicador y me dejó pasar.

—Me da gusto que hayas podido venir— dijo mientras me ofrecía una taza de café

—No muchas gracias. Me preocupa mucho que no podamos terminar esas fotografías, Alice tiende a minimizar todo, pero si no entrega esas fotos a tiempo, el catálogo nunca estaré terminado.

—Ok, ok ya lo entiendo. He contratado al mejor fotógrafo que pude haber encontrado, creo que te resultará conocido.— Apretó el botón del intercomunicador— Angela, haz pasar al fotógrafo por favor.

Segundos después se abrió la puerta y entro un chavo mas o menos de mi edad, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Rosalie el es Jasper Whitlock, supongo que te acuerdas de el— dijo Emmett

¿Whtilock? ¿Whitlock? Oh, ya sé quien es

Me paré y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me alegré por Alice le iba a hacer muy bien volverlo a ver.

—Rosalie Hale ¿verdad?— dijo Jasper

—Si esa soy yo, ¿Que te trae por acá?

—Pues por lo visto a mi también me ha llegado la invitación de la reunión de ex-alumnos y he decidido probar suerte de nuevo en Chicago

—Y ¿A dónde te habías ido?

—Pues, después de terminar la prepa me regresé a Texas por que mi mamá se había puesto mal y mis hermanas no podían cuidarla. Así que les dí las gracias a Peter y Charlotte por darme asilo. Hace unos meses regresé a Chicago y hace como un mes Emmett me contrató

—Wow, de veras que el mundo es un pañuelo**.**

**

* * *

*Aloha, ciao**

**S**_iento mucho el retraso pero no mas no salía así que aquí está. La última parte del capi ya se compuso. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favorites. Lo agradezco mucho. EN mi perfil deje las imágenes del _**"Kilauea", "Grant Park" y "la fuente de Buckingham". **Así que pasense por ahí. Ahora tengo una super pregunta ¿Les gustaría un POV de Emmett? Dejenmelo saber ok? Los anónimos están activados. Bueno chicas o algun chico (?) cuidense, coman frutas y verduras.

**Dianitamosh**

**PD el **_lemmon_** se acerca ehhh**


End file.
